


Divulge

by MsNJS



Category: The Borgias
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M, One Shot, Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsNJS/pseuds/MsNJS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agostino asks about Cesare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divulge

**Author's Note:**

> I had an itch. This is the scratch.
> 
> I just saw 2x05 yesterday, so... yeah

“So…” Agostino spoke after while, breaking their long silence. “Tell me of your companion, this… doctore.”

“What would you know of him?” Micheletto asked. His head slightly rising and falling with Agostino’s steadying breath.

“Who he is? Who he is to _you_?”

“He is master. I am servant. That is all that matters.”

“Mmmmm….” Agostino hummed, mulling the declaration. He kissed Michaletto’s damp auburn locks, inhaling the scent of sweat and sex and… darkness, the abysmal darkness that always shrouds the man. “And what have you done to find yourself in such a position?"

 Micheletto did not respond.

 "Or should I ask what has _he done_ to deserve the service and devotion of Micheletto Corello?”

Micheletto turned to his lover. He could barely see him in the pale light of the moon but their eyes locked. “Are you attempting jealousy?”

 

Agostino chuckled.  “Jealous? What use would I have of such an emotion? What good would jealousy do over something that was never and could never be fully mine?"

Micheletto scoffed gently and then returned his head to Agostino's chest.

"I ask only out of curiosity,” the man continued. “Is he a Borgia? I have heard that Cardinal Borgia had a right hand man from the left side of Satan. Is that you?”

The night air was thick and hot, buzzing with creatures of the night. A faint wind whispered over the blades of grass. Micheletto sighed heavily. It was a question Cesare Borgia had asked him himself. A question he had no definite or logical answer to, ‘Why?’.

“Because I am compelled too,” He finally offered in answer.

“Compelled?” Agostino asked incredulously. “Do not tell me God has found you while in Rome, Micheletto?”

“I have never cared for words on paper, you know this. But I was led to him. A wild dog sent to kill his father; a dog without purpose or meaning. He gave that to me… and in turn I give him the greatest intimacy between men..... trust.”

“Trust is it?" Agostino asked. "Is that the only intimacy you have had with him?”

Micheletto was dead silent for a moment. The question was not absurd but surprised him for some reason. “I….I do love him…. And I have thought about being with him, naturally, he is beautiful. But to want more…..” He trailed off and paused. “…would destroy the bond we have forged.”

“Such a man to be so esteem as to have you love and not grant his body. So you save sinful pleasures for men like me?”

Micheletto turned to him sharply.  “No, not **men** ," he said adamantly. "You, there is only you.”


End file.
